Run
by Alitabear
Summary: Gaara, alone in a cursed battle. Hinata, sad and broken, looking for hope.
1. You will not be harmed, boy

Title: You will not be harmed anymore, boy.

Warnings:Blood, sad, teasing. (Warnings for the chapter at top of each page. They will change)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way. I own nothing of this.

A/n: This is just a Prologe. Edited, twice now. Reread all chapters if you have already read them.

His thoughts jumbled as the screaming in his head wouldnt stop. _Freak! Demon!_ His small hands balled into fists.

"Go away!" He screams at the top of his lungs. The other kids still stairing, all with a small look of terror._ Murdered. Unloved. Dirty_. _Killed his own mother_. He heard there whispers, all talking about him like he wasnt around. His red hair was swaying lightly in the small wind going by.

**Child... Why let the children mock you? **A voice asked deep in his mind.

'Go away..' He sobbed. 'You make them leave.. its all you..'

**I make them fear. Child, Why care what they have to say? **The voice still booming in his head.

'Stop it! Stop it! Go away!' He tried to roar at the voice, his legs growing weak and falling as tears swam down his face.

**I'll cut you a deal. One I wouldn't normally make, child. Let me help you**. The voice in his head almost seemed to materialize sending pictures of masacures and death through the childs brain, the devils grin spread across its face.

'Please.. stop.' He whimpered fearfully watching people die through the eyes of a demon, dark and longing. His concious seeming almost to be pushed back, as if losing control.

"No!" He screamed, finding himself surrounded in a puddle of blood from anyone who was nearby while the battle in his head took place. Bodies littered the ground. Sand easily scattered around, whipping and lashing, seemingly an angry cats tail.

**It would be unwise to fight me**. The demons growl of rage started falling back into the depths on his mind.

**Just wait, child. Just wait**. Was the last the demon said before almost allowing himself to disapear into the boys concious.

A/N: Edited. Reviews would tell me exactly how i did. Opinions on how the rest of the story should go, are also appreciated. Flames, blah blah, just remember, it was your idea to read this story.


	2. Go away

**Title: **Go away

**Warnings: **Anger.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own naruto. (im not putting any more of these up)

**A/n: **Review please. Re-edited.

He saw her occational glance in his direction, he wasnt stupid. He knew she was curious about him as was everyone else. After class he started walking to his apartment, knoticing her walknig slowly a few paces behind, sometimes speeding up as if to catch up, other times slowing down as if deciding not to. Quickly apearing behind her, he glared and said.

"Why are you following me?" She jumped and staired at him wide-eyed.

"I-i-im s-sorry.. G-gaara.." Glarring at her fear he simply walked around her and journied home. The whole walk the demon saying **Kill her.**

-_The next day_-

All day he felt her eyes on him, glancing, or just flat out stairing. It wasnt long until he was fuming. After school when she started following him home again he turned directly around and walked towards her, glarring. She stepped back slowly.

"What do you want?" He growled. **Kill her.**

"I-im S-sorry.. Y-you j-just.. uhh.."

"I just what?" **Kill her Gaara.**

"L-looked l-lonely.."

"Go away."He growled loudly before punching right next to her head, missing her by only inches and hitting a tree.

"G-g-gaara.. i.." **END IT!**

"GO AWAY!" He roared as sand started kicking up around him. She started shivering in fear as she jumped up onto a building and away.

**Why let the Pathetic human live Gaara?**

'Shut up Shukaku.' He growled towards the sand spirit. Shukaku laughed loudly at him.

**Your weak Gaara, letting humans who have tortured you live.**

'Leave me be demon.' Shukaku laughed again as he faded.

-_Another day_-

She wouldnt look at him today. Her eyes downcast, stayed only on her dest. Occationally he would look at her and wonder if she was done stalking him. After school she didnt follow him, she walked another direction. Curiousity caused him to follow her, cursing himself as he stayed out of sight and watched her. She walked through streets until she came upon a big building, to which he assumed was her home. He sat across the street on a neighboring rooftop. On the second floor a door opened revealing the girl to whom he was watching. She put down her pack and started doing some homework. It had only been about an hour before a man walked into the room looking angry, Hinata got up quickly and verry visably started studdering. The man walked up to her and raised his hand, bringing it down upon her face painfully. **Even the father conciders the human worthless.** 'Father..' Gaara's mind traviled for a second, pictures of his own father striking him in the same fashion, for killing his wife by coming into he world. Quickly he shook out of it, not allowing shukaku to attempt to take over. The girls father left the room, after tearing up she went to bed.

-_yet another day, after class_-

He followed her for only a minute beforestopping her on her way home.

"Your name?" He asked, sounding almost irritated.

"H-hinata." She said, a little stunned. Gaara waiting a few seconds before talking again.

"Why do you let him touch you like that?"

"W-what?" She said, her eyes widening and stepping back.

"The man that came into your room."

"G-gaara... I-i d-dont know w-what your t-talking a-about."

"Dont lie to me." He said plainly. Tears started falling down her face, making him grimace.

"Stop that."

"I c-cant."

"Why didnt you run?"

"I c-cant r-run."

"Are you damaged?"

"N-no." She was shivering again.

"Dont go back." He said plainly.

"I h-have to..."

"Why?"

"I-its m-my h-home."

"Do you love them?"

"Y-yes.."

"Are you sure?" she paused and thought.

"N-no.."


	3. Hinata

**Title:**Hinata

**Warnings:**Character death.

**A/N:**This chapter is new and completly different from where the first story was going, ending (which was never posted) will be similar.

"Go home."

"G-gaara.. I d-dont u-understand.."

"Go home Hinata, its simple." He watched her walk away.

'She didnt even run..'

**Your a pathetic human.**

'Your no better of a demon.' Shukaku laughed roaringly, **Like you would know human**. Gaara's mind stayed on her for the next three hours. He found his feet took him all around town, until after it was Dark out. He stayed mostly out of sight from people, staying on rooftops or in allies. Around midnight or so he found himself in front of her house, her window open. He summoned himself to her room and quietly watched her sleep for a while.

"Hinata" She stirred.

"Hinata..." He said softly. Her small fragile body stretched as she slowly woke up.

"H-hello?" She said sleepily. Gaara walked forward and she shot up pulling the blanket to her shoulders like a scared child. He walked forward closer to her bed as she stairred at him.  
"Hinata.. Why dont you run?" Her eyes were locked on his, tearing up. For only a second it was almost as if she stairred into him, almost as if she understood.

"W-why would i r-run from y-you Gaara?" His brain seemed to falter. Was he talking about himself? He reached out to her and she slowly reached forward.

"I d-dont want t-to be a-alone.." She looked at him pleadingly.

"I j-just w-wanted a f-friend.." she studdered out more.

"Friend.." he stated. Friend...? She grabbed his hand, her warm hands felt like fire to him.

His vision blurred, for only a second before it was over. A gasp escaped her lips before sand ripped through her, tears falling down her face as her body fell back, lifeless.

"hina-" Was all the came out before a large weapon of some sort was pushed through him. "Cold blooded killer!" Someone yelled. "Get some help! Hinata is bleeding." His body seemed to almost welcome the pain, the feeling of shukaku taking over, almost a release. The picture of a welcoming, friendly hand reaching out stuck into his mind, as it faded into the depths of shukaku's power.

**A/N:** Sorry. Short ending. I ended up hating this story. Review if you would like to tell me how it was. Flame if you would like, but i concider that a little rude, since.. ya know.. you didnt have to read it :). Good day or night to you reader.


End file.
